


How Brady Became Best Friends with the New Omega on Campus (and Definitely Didn’t Fall in Love with Him)

by Selune



Series: Sam's An Omega and Dean Doesn't Know [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Tyson Brady, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Brady doesn't like Sam's family, Canon Death, M/M, No Dean in this one, Omega Sam Winchester, Stanford Era (Supernatural), unbetad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selune/pseuds/Selune
Summary: Tyson Brady was smart. He had goals, a plan for his life. Then Sam Winchester came along, and all that went out the window.(In which Brady's roommate turns out to be an Omega, he absolutely does not fall in love with him, and also canon happens.)
Relationships: Real Tyson Brady/Sam Winchester
Series: Sam's An Omega and Dean Doesn't Know [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973269
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	How Brady Became Best Friends with the New Omega on Campus (and Definitely Didn’t Fall in Love with Him)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kahootz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahootz/gifts).



Tyson Brady was smart. He was valedictorian of his 1,000-person graduating class at an exclusive prep school in New England. He led his academic team to second place at the national quiz bowl tournament as a junior and actually won it as a senior. He got a 1580 on his SAT, a 35 on his ACT, and never once saw a B on his grades. 

He had a plan for his life. Get into a top tier school, major in business or whatever, and network his way with the richies into a successful career. Become governor of Pennsylvania (or any Northeastern state, really) by 35, and then onto the senate or even the White House. 

When he presented as an Alpha at age 11 (3 years earlier than average), he took that as a sign. He could achieve his goals, despite coming from a middle-class family with no wealth or political ties. 

Sam Winchester was not part of his plan. 

When Brady met him on freshman move-in day, he came off as pretty weird. 

Brady’s family (traditional – Alpha dad, Omega mom, three kids, Beta oldest son, Alpha middle child, and Omega youngest daughter) helped him move in, like everyone else’s family on the entire campus. 

Sam came alone. 

Brady brought suitcases full of clothes and bedding, a microwave, minifridge, dishes, brand new desk chair, and anyone else his mom thought he might need, going to school so far away from home. 

Sam had one duffle bag of ratty threads, one pillow, and a thin blanket. 

When Brady’s mom – ever the soft touch, like most Omegas – asked him when his parents and all his stuff were getting to campus, Sam looked shifty and hedged the conversation away from himself, somehow getting Brady’s taciturn dad to open up about his hobbies (golf and sitting on the couch, for those interested). 

At the time, Brady was too self-absorbed to see it, but now, knowing what he does about Sam’s family, it fills him with rage and makes him want to hunt the older Winchesters down and hurt them. 

It was Brady’s brother, Willliam, who pointed out how pretty Sam was, that first night when the family went to dinner after setting up Brady’s half of the room, before everyone but Brady went to the hotel and Brady went back to campus. William had gotten Brady to agree with him after 15 minutes of wheedling. His dad had called him “a fine young man” (his highest compliment never before paid to any of Brady or his siblings’ friends). His mom said Sam would look better if he ate more and seemed sad. His Alpha-crazy sister, Dani, who typically fell head over heels for any halfway cute Alpha man after looking at them once, just said he seemed friendly. 

Turns out, Omegas might just be as sensitive to dynamics as everyone always said. 

*** 

For the two weeks Brady and Sam were roommates, Brady started to question his sexuality. 

He’d never been attracted to a Beta man (and only a few Beta girls), but Sam couldn’t seem to make a move without it waking up Brady’s dick. 

Sam seemed to have no body shame. He came back from showering in just a towel and frequently undressed in Brady’s presence without a care. Brady wanted to lick his abs and see if they cut his tongue. 

Sam’s hair fell in his face when he was studying, bent over a desk not built for someone so tall. Brady wanted to gently push it behind his ear and kiss the nape of his neck. 

Even Sam’s breathing was distracting. Brady could lie in bed at night and listen to the in and out of it for hours before being lulled to sleep. 

Sam was gorgeous, smart, funny. He lit up a room with his smile, his dimples becoming their own suns that Brady couldn’t look away from. His laughter made Brady have to catch his breath. He was so kind he made Brady nicer just by being near him. Sam frowned at him once when he said something mean, and Brady never wanted that directed at him again. 

But it’s not like he was in love with Sam or anything. He was just a pretty man that Brady wanted to spend all his time with. 

It was almost a relief when Sam presented since it meant Brady wasn’t gay and wouldn’t have to come out to his parents anytime soon. (They liked to say they were progressive but having a gay Alpha son would make them very uncomfortable. If William came it, it would be a different story. Gay Betas were more acceptable since they didn’t get to mate with Omegas all that often, anyway.) 

*** 

The night Sam presented was a Wednesday. Brady was rushing the best Alpha frat on campus (Brady wanted Sam to rush, but it was Betas only), and they’d left one of their parties early since they both had a calculus test the next morning. 

Brady passed out in a haze of tequila, but Sam was okay after only drinking a beer or two. 

A sweet, musky scent woke Brady sometime in the early morning. Initially, he thought one of their suitemates had brought an Omega home (or, more likely, had bought some Omega scent at a porn store, and was annoyed that they’d done this to him on a weeknight. 

Then he heard a quiet moan from Sam’s bed. His eyes opened wide and nostrils flared when his friend squirmed in his new sheets, and Brady got a whiff of horny Omega straight from the source. 

Still half to three-quarters drunk, Brady stumbled out of bed and over to Sam. He hadn’t quite processed that Sam was presenting and couldn’t figure out why Sam smelled like Omega. But even in his drunk fog, he knew there was something dangerous about someone smelling like an Omega in heat in an Alpha hall. Sam was quickly becoming his best friend, and Brady needed to make sure he was safe. 

It was his intention to just wake Sam up and then go get help. If Sam had Omega scent on him, he could get him up and into the shower before he brought a hoard of Alphas to their room. 

Instead, when he bent over Sam to shake him awake, he smelled that delicious scent an Omega gave off when their bodies were ready to mate. His fangs popped, and his mouth started watering, full of bonding hormones. He felt the need to hold Sam down and sink his teeth in Sam’s no-doubt burning scent glad. To hold onto Sam until he agreed to be Brady’s forever. 

He had just started to lick Sam’s neck, hunting for the gland with his mouth, when Sam woke up and threw him off. 

*** 

Thankfully, Sam was nothing short of a saint and didn’t turn Brady in for sexual harassment. He actually thanked Brady for his help getting an RA, which had been more self-preservation than anything else, when he realized what he’d been about to do. 

Sam forgave him and even stayed friends with him. 

As penance, Brady decided to become Sam’s chaperone when his piece of shit family wouldn’t agree to be his guardians. (Like, what the fuck?! Brady’s dad was Dani’s guardian until she mated or turned 21, and Brady and his brother were listed as backups. Any Alpha who wouldn’t guard their Omega family was garbage and should be thrown in jail for neglect, in Brady’s opinion.) 

Brady fought and won against five other Alphas to show he was strong enough to keep Sam safe. He started going to the gym to get more built and applied for a conceal carry permit with an Omega-protector age waiver. 

Given what he almost did to his best friend, he wasn’t trusting any Alpha around Sam without proper backup. 

Not even himself. 

As part of his new job, he was given medication that stopped him from getting an erection or being able to pop his fangs or produce bonding hormone. It was a fast-acting drug that only took around 30 minutes to kick in. He was only supposed to take it when acting on official business as Sam’s chaperone since it supposedly wasn’t safe to take every day. Brady ignored that and took it every time he left the Alpha dorms, just in case he happened to run into Sam. 

Brady thought every Alpha should be required to take the drug, no matter the long-term effects. 

*** 

Brady tried once – and only once – to tell Sam what he meant to Brady. Around a month after That Night, Brady told Sam how gorgeous he was and how absolutely perfect he smelled. How any Alpha should be grateful for an ounce of Sam’s attention. 

Sam laughed, called Brady his hype man, and told him about an upcoming date with a female Alpha from their lit class Brady needed to be there for. 

So, Brady shoved any romantic feelings for Sam down into a small ball in his gut and focused on becoming the best professional cock block he could. 

He showed up with Sam to all of his dates, keeping an eye on the Alpha (always Alphas, mostly female) who dared to try to court the hottest Omega on campus. 

Brady was too slow to stop a couple of them from slapping Sam when he rejected them, so he started making Sam sit further away so he could position himself between him and his dates. Sam found it a tad infantilizing, especially given that he’d laid both of those Alphas out flat and even let Brady call the cops on them. 

*** 

Sam was a homebody who got in his head a lot. Brady was an outgoing, friendly-seeming guy who needed lots of stimulation to have fun. Outside of Brady, Sam didn’t have a lot of friends. The selfish part of him was happy about that, but he knew it wasn’t healthy to just talk with one person and a therapist. 

So, as part of being Sam’s best, absolutely no feelings here, friend, Brady made it his mission to get Sam out of his dorm as often as he could. 

Most weekdays, he took Sam to the library, coffee shops, or just for a walk around campus. When Sam was feeling especially down (like when he started thinking about his family and how he hadn’t seen or heard from them since before school started), Brady would take him to a party or club. Being with the hottest Omega on campus made it a snap to get right in, no cover needed and no need to wait in line. 

Brady endured the attention Sam received from the Alphas that flocked to him, but Sam ate it up. To Brady’s eternal confusion, Sam didn’t seem to like himself much, thought he was a burden, and was continually surprised when people were friendly to him. Putting him at the center of all that attention forced Sam to (every now and again) think a nice thought about himself. 

It never failed to make Brady want to hurt Sam’s family and simultaneously wrap Sam up in a blanket of self-worth and love. But, like, platonically. Since Sam didn’t feel that way about him. 

*** 

Sam stayed Brady’s best friend for the rest of his life. He never stopped loving him, even when he introduced him to the girl who would end up being Sam’s (first) mate. 

Luckily, the demon who possessed him put him to sleep almost as soon as he was taken over, so Brady never had to see his body ruin his friendship with Sam, kill Jessica or any of the other monstrous acts the demon perpetrated. 

Brady fought to the service at the end of his life, just for a second or two, to make Sam’s face the last thing he saw before he died. 


End file.
